


Little Things

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim likes appreciating every inch of Leonard’s body.





	Little Things

“Bones,” Jim said softly when the bathroom door opened and Leonard walked out in just a towel.

“Yeah?” Leonard raised an eyebrow at him as he started digging through his suitcase for a clean pair of underwear and sweatpants.

“Can you come to bed?”

“That was the plan once I got dressed.”

“No, come to bed like that.”

Leonard looked at Jim confused and then concerned. “Something wrong?”

“No. I just want to do something.”

He sighed heavily, “Jim, I’m not in the mood.”

“I don’t mean sex. I…I don’t know how to put it into words. Nevermind. It’s stupid.”

Leonard walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and setting the clothes down. “Try.”

Jim furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the blankets. “You know how you always tell me to hurry up before I go down on you?”

“Yes. Because you take forever because you seem to insist on touching almost everywhere except my dick.”

There was a long pause while Jim picked at a loose thread on the duvet.

“Oh!” Leonard gasped and stood.

Jim’s heart sank. Leonard thought he was crazy or something.

Then the bed shifted as Leonard got in, moving over toward Jim and kissing his cheek. “How do you want me?”

“What?” Jim turned and looked at Leonard like he’d lost his mind.

“Do you want me to lay on my back or on my stomach? Or would you prefer I stay sitting?”

“I wasn’t…You said you weren’t…”

“Jim, I’m not offering sex. I’m saying it’s ok for you to touch. You know, the way you do before giving me a blow job. Except this time, no blowjob. You can take your time.”

Jim blinked a few times processing what Leonard said. “Stomach,” he said as confidently as he could manage.

Leonard gave a single nod and laid down on his stomach, tucking his arms under his pillow and laying his head on it. He looked over at Jim, who was eyeing him hesitantly, and gave the blond a small smile and nod. Eventually Jim moved closer and reached out to trace his fingers over Leonard’s shoulders. His eyes flickered between Leonard’s back and his face.

“This isn’t weird, right?” Jim blurted out.

Leonard just grinned. “No, not at all.”

“If it starts to get wei…”

“Jim, it’s not going to get weird. And if for some god knows what reason, of course I’ll let you know. Ok?”

Jim nodded, then looked at where one of his hands rested on one of Leonard’s shoulder blades.

Leonard closed his eyes, smiling contently as Jim traced the curve of spine, then between the darker freckles like he was trying to connect them. He kicked the covers off and Jim moved lower. After a few minutes, he felt Jim press his lips over one of the groups of freckles on his back and he tensed up.

“I’m sorry…” Jim said shrinking back a little.

“No, you just surprised me. That’s all.”

Jim just nodded again and went back to just running his fingertips over Leonard’s skin.

“Jim,” Leonard said gently as he leaned up onto his elbows and looked at him. “You’re ok. You’re not making me uncomfortable if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Ok,” Jim nodded.

He turned over and pushed himself the rest of the way up, then pulled Jim into a quick kiss. Then Leonard settled back down on his stomach and Jim went back to trailing his fingers over Leonard’s bare back.

~

Nearly an hour later, Jim nudged Leonard’s side. “Turn over.”

Leonard tiredly turned over onto his back, giving Jim a grin, relieved when the blond smiled back at him before leaning down and kissing Leonard.

Jim moved down so he was sitting by Leonard’s feet.

…

“What’s this from?” he asked running a finger over faded scar on Leonard’s left knee.

“Fell off my bike when I was seven and cut my knee.”

“Where?”

“Where did I fall?”

Jim nodded looking at the scar like he was utterly fascinated by it.

“One of the dirt paths behind my house. Had to ride my bike back home with a bleeding knee and skinned hands. Mama was horrified when I got home, dirty and bleeding.”

Jim frowned and moved on to Leonard’s other knee.

…

Leonard peeked his eyes open when he felt Jim’s hand on his lower stomach, fingertips lightly pressing into the skin. “What are you doing? Trying to feel my internal organs?” He raised an eyebrow.

Jim looked up and shook his head. “You’re soft.”

“Excuse me?” He opened his eyes the rest of the way.

Jim lifted his hand and lightly poked the little bit of fat on Leonard stomach. “Soft. Like a little squishy.”

Leonard opened his mouth to let out some kind of retort but sighed instead at the grin on Jim’s face. “You like it I presume?”

“I love it. Just like the rest of you.”

Leonard snorted softly but said nothing more. He kept his eyes open, watching Jim fondly.

When Jim reached Leonard’s chest a few minutes later he pressed his palm over his heart, feeling the steady beat under his hand. He traced his fingers over Leonard’s collarbones and pressed his lips to one of the more prominent freckles. He pulled back and looked at his hand for a long moment, then removed his hand and pulled the blankets back over Leonard.

Leonard watched as Jim laid down, shifting around until his head was resting on Leonard’s chest, his ear pressed against it so he could hear Leonard’s heartbeat.

“Are you done for the night?” Leonard asked putting one arm around Jim’s shoulders and gently running his free hand through blond hair.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded, blinking slowly.

“Get some sleep. You can finish in the morning.”

“Promise?” Jim could barely keep his eyes open.

“I promise.”

Jim let out a content sigh and settled in more comfortably against Leonard, quickly dozing off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
